


In Secret

by quietude_et_douceur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietude_et_douceur/pseuds/quietude_et_douceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin's mum has to work, Merlin does the only logical thing someone his age would do: call his boyfriend over to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Secret

It all started with a text message.

_Mum’s not home, come over?_

Merlin hoped Arthur understood what he was implying. He really hoped so. He nervously raked his fingers through his messy hair and took a deep breath.

It wasn’t as if this would be their first time having sex. Definitely not. But it was the first time at Merlin’s house. Arthur’s father was always away, and his half-sister Morgana was at uni, leaving two horny teenagers with plenty of opportunities for sex.

This was different. For one, Merlin’s mum was called in to work at the very last minute, which meant that Merlin didn’t really have time to clean (or so he told himself). Also, his room, and especially his bed, were small, much smaller than Arthur’s lavish bedroom with its king-size bed. It was hard not to feel nervous about Arthur’s reaction since Arthur wasn’t exactly known for being tactful.

The doorbell rang. Merlin jumped, his heart beating wildly in his chest. _Stay calm, it’s just Arthur,_ he told himself as he made his way to the front door.

Merlin opened the door cautiously, keeping hidden behind it, with only his head sticking out. He smiled when he saw Arthur, bundled up in his thick pea coat, knitted scarf (a present from Gwen, apparently) and gloves. Arthur was one of those people who hated being cold and found anything below fifteen degrees unbearable. Merlin secretly thought it was adorable.

“You came!” he said, a bit breathless with anticipation and nerves.

Arthur smirked and raised his eyebrows. “Not yet.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, pretending to be unamused (the truth was that Merlin found puns irresistibly funny, even more so when they came from Arthur). “Haha, very funny. Just for that, I don’t think I’ll let you in.”

“As if, Emrys,” Arthur retorted. “Let me in, it’s freezing out here.”

Merlin moved out of the way to let Arthur in, then closed the door behind him. “Let me take your– ”

Merlin’s words were cut off by Arthur kissing him enthusiastically, pushing him up against the door.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” Arthur murmured between hungry kisses.

“Mmm?” was all that Merlin could manage, unable to focus on anything but Arthur and kissing him. He already felt warm and dizzy with want and pleasure and his legs were a bit unsteady.

“Have sex here, in your house,” Arthur said, burying his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck. “I’ve been thinking about it for months.”

“There’s nothing special about it, it’s just like most other houses.”

“It’s _yours_ ,” Arthur murmurs, punctuating his words with a gentle bite to the skin of Merlin’s neck. “That makes it special.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and pushed Arthur away, only slightly. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Arthur huffed. “It’s Christmas, I’ll be ridiculous if I want to.”

Merlin laughed. “I thought you’d, you know, want to have sex, but we can do ridiculous, that’s fine by me.”

“Idiot,” Arthur said fondly, meeting Merlin’s eyes. He put his hand on Merlin’s cheek and kissed him once more, gently. “I think you should probably show me your bedroom unless you want to do it here.”

Merlin took Arthur’s gloved hand in his and quickly guided him to his bedroom. Merlin braced himself for criticism the moment he opened the door.

“It’s not much,” he said, trying to make light of it. “Not like your room.”

Now that Arthur was here, all he could see was the mess. His pens and pencils on the desk, pieces of paper strewn across the floor, an old hoodie and jeans in a corner. He really should have cleaned before inviting Arthur over.

Arthur squeezed his hand gently. “I like it. It’s very… you.”

Merlin snorted. “That’s a rubbish comment.”

Arthur smiled at him, a small, amused smile, the one he usually sported when he was teasing Merlin. “Well, I wasn’t going to call it small or untidy now, was I?”

Merlin kissed him, his fingers moving to unbutton Arthur’s coat. “Didn’t have time to clean up,” he said. “Was waiting for you.”

“I’m here now,” Arthur said, letting Merlin take his coat off and carelessly fling it onto his desk, followed by his scarf and gloves.

“Still too many clothes,” Merlin murmured. His fingers busied themselves with fiddling with Arthur’s belt while Arthur tried to pull Merlin’s t-shirt off, leaving Merlin with his shirt hanging off his skinny arms.

Merlin laughed, a short, breathy sound, against Arthur’s lips. “We’re so bad at this.”

“Good thing you called then,” Arthur replied, briefly pressing his lips to Merlin’s smile. “Practice makes perfect.”

Merlin finally managed to undo Arthur’s belt and let Arthur pull his T-shirt from his arms. Merlin sneaked another kiss to Arthur’s lips as he pulled his sweater off, leaving his blond hair a mess of static electricity. Merlin smiled fondly and ran his hands over the strands sticking up, trying to push them back down, while Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and pulled him close.

“I’m glad you called me,” he said, leaning in to kiss Merlin gently.

Merlin smiled again, softer this time, more intimate. “I’m glad you’re here.”

It didn’t take long before they were both naked. Merlin let Arthur push him onto his bed before lying down next to him, ignoring the way the bed creaked loudly. Arthur pulled him close, as if he couldn’t bear to be apart. Merlin kissed him again and again, feeling too hot, his fingers exploring Arthur’s warm skin, as far as they could reach.

Arthur pushed Merlin onto his back, making the bed creak loudly, and started pressing kisses down his chest.

“Tell me you have lube and condoms,” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s stomach, gently pressing kisses to it even as he spoke.

“Mmm,” Merlin moaned. “Under the bed. Hang on, I’ll get them.”

Merlin reached over, gently pushing Arthur onto his back and sprawling over him, one leg either side of his warm body, as he reached beneath his bed. He groaned as his half hard cock brushed against Arthur’s stomach, firm and muscled from years of football.

Arthur took advantage of the situation, slithering down the creaking bed. He put his hands on Merlin’s slender waist to keep him in place, kissing his cock once before wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking gently.

“Ah, fuck,” Merlin moaned, going still for a moment. “Arthur.”

“Like that?” Arthur asked smugly, rubbing circles into Merlin’s skin with his thumbs.

“You know I do,” Merlin answered, still trying to find the box and tube with his fingers.

But Arthur didn’t continue his ministrations. Instead, he chose to slide up a bit to nuzzle Merlin’s stomach. “When’s your mum back?” he asked.

Merlin shivered with pleasure as Arthur’s lips softly caressed his skin. “A few hours,” he said. “Don’t talk about my mum in bed,” he added, the harshness of his tone softened by his breathlessness.

Arthur laughed, a bit breathless too. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all.

“Prat.”

Finally, _finally_ , Merlin’s hand wrapped around his supplies. He placed them on the pillow and rolled onto his side, pulling Arthur up for another kiss. He loved kissing Arthur, couldn’t get enough of it.

Merlin rolled his hips, brushing his hard cock, still a bit wet from Arthur’s mouth, against Arthur’s. Both of them moaned into the kiss.

“How do you want to do this?” Arthur asked, a bit breathless, his eyes wide, pupils blown, flushed cheeks and looking so fucking hot. Merlin bit his lip, stifling a groan as Arthur’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“I want you,” Merlin moaned. “Want you inside me.”

Arthur just kissed him again, licking at Merlin’s lips until he parted them with a soft sigh. It was one of the things that Merlin liked best about Arthur, the fact that he didn’t mind kissing, that it wasn’t just a precursor to sex, somewhat of a routine, necessary but not wanted, but an actual part of sex for them. He hadn’t been like that at first, but that had quickly changed. It had come up in one of their late night phone conversations, both of them half asleep and barely paying attention. Arthur hadn’t said anything, but Merlin soon realised that he was trying _for him_ and it made Merlin feel all warm and loved.

Without breaking the kiss, Merlin handed Arthur the tube of lube. Arthur pulled back to see what he was doing so Merlin moved to press hungry kisses to his throat, running his hand up and down Arthur’s side.

Soon, Arthur’s finger was pressing into him, slowly, gently. Merlin took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. It always felt a bit much at first, but that feeling never lasted. Arthur distracted him with another kiss, then started moving his finger as soon as he felt Merlin relax.

“Mmmm Arthur,” Merlin moaned against his lips. “Feels good.”

He felt Arthur smile and couldn’t help smiling back at him.

He groaned softly as Arthur pressed another finger inside him, then another, slowly stretching him. Merlin grabbed a condom from the pillow and tried to tear the packaging open with his trembling fingers. It took him a few tries, not helped by Arthur’s fingers moving inside him, brushing up against his prostate, but he eventually opened it, pulled out the condom, and rolled it onto Arthur’s hard cock.

“Need you now, Arthur,” Merlin moaned.

Arthur just kissed him in response. He pulled his fingers out of Merlin’s hole, and Merlin shuddered, feeling a little bereft. He let Arthur push him onto his back and stared up at him. Arthur was looking at him with a mixture of arousal and fondness and it made Merlin’s heart clench. Soon, Arthur’s cock was pressing at his entrance, slowing pushing in, filling Merlin up.

Once he was fully in, Arthur paused and brushed Merlin’s messy hair off his face.

“I love you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Merlin again. “So much, Merlin.”

And then, he started moving inside him. Slowly at first, teasing, and unable to stop kissing Merlin. Merlin arched up into him, moaning into Arthur’s mouth as his cock brushed his prostate, sending white hot electric waves of pleasure into every cell of his body.

“Fuck, Arthur,” he moaned breathlessly, tracing the path of a droplet of sweat down Arthur’s cheek with his finger.

Merlin moaned loudly when Arthur wrapped his hand around his erection, causing him to clench around Arthur’s cock.

“Nnnn, Merlin,” he groaned, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed, like he was in deep thought.

Arthur sped up after that, his rhythm growing erratic as he grew closer to his climax. Merlin couldn’t stop letting out small, breathy moans with each thrust, his eyes closed tight, and his toes curled into the sheet as he was overcome with wave after wave of burning pleasure.

“Gonna come, Merlin,” he heard Arthur moan above him. “So fucking tight.”

Hearing Arthur like that, so close to coming, so desperate, was too much for Merlin, and his world went white as he came, covering his stomach and Arthur’s fist with his come.

Merlin stayed there for a while, hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness, until he felt Arthur pull out. He cracked one eye open and watched as Arthur pulled the condom off, tied it up and threw it in the bin. Arthur then collapsed next to him on the bed.

The only problem with having such a small bed, Merlin thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep, was that he felt a bit overwhelmed after coming, still too sensitive and hot, and no space between them. He wouldn’t swap it for the world though, he thought.

*

By the time Hunith got home, it was coming up to one in the morning. She quietly made her way up to her room and stopped at her son’s door, slightly ajar. She pushed his door softly so that she could switch the light off and paused at the sight before her.

Merlin, her baby boy, naked and in bed with his boyfriend, both fast asleep.

She smiled and flicked the light switch. It wasn’t as if she didn’t think they were intimate, but she was going to have to have a talk with her son in the morning.

Still, she thought as she made her way to her room, he looked happy, and that was all that mattered to her in the end.


End file.
